The Funeral
by wiltt003
Summary: Set in New Moon during Harry Clearwater's funeral. It's basically the scene in Bella's kitchen only this time the phone doesn't ring and things go a little further than she'd anticipated. May be a one-shot, but if I get any reviews asking for more then I'll post more. Please review! Oh, and I own nothing, Stephanie Mayer owns all! May be a while between updates but I will finish it


_**Set in New Moon when Jacob and Bella almost kiss in her kitchen, then the phone rings, only, what if the phone doesn't ring? I guess to find out you'll have to read on.**_

_**Also, I'm thinking about making an actual story out of this, so please review to say yes or no!**_

**[-_-]**

**[[_]]**

**[][]**

_**(Le Steve)**_

**Jacob and I are standing in my kitchen, it's the day of Harry Clearwater's funeral and we're so close. So very close.**

**I can feel his breath of my face with each exhale, I can see the lust harboured deep within his eyes, and I can honestly say that in this moment, I want him too.**

**His soft, russet skin on his hand comes into my line if sight as he cups my left cheek in his right palm. He smiles a big, soft Jacob smile down at me. I smile shyly back up as I realise that this could be it, this could finally be happening. "Bella…" his voice trails off as he whispers my name softly; it falls from his lips as if it was meant to be said.**

**Time stands still as Jacob moves. He closes that ever growing gap between us. His lips find mine and I feel as if I'm on fire. I accept it, Edward left me and he's not coming back. It's time to move on. At my realisation, I sigh against Jacob's mouth and push my hands to trail up and down his abs. For some reason, the idea that I can admire him now feels so freeing. I realise for the first time how truly confining my relationship with Edward was.**

**The grip he has on my cheek moves, his hand falls to my hip, his other soon follows suit. I take my hands from his abdomen and fist them both in his thick, brown hair. God he's so hot.**

**I push myself up onto my tiptoes and pull against Jacob's hair until he angles his head so that I can reach properly.**

**He pulls away from our kiss –all too soon as far as I'm concerned- and stares into my eyes for a second, it's as if he's looking for something. Before I can try to convince him that this is what I want, his lips smash straight back into my own. I groan a shamefully load groan as he uses his enormous frame to force me backwards into the fridge.**

**We moan in unison as my back hits the cold metal.**

**Jacob's tongue sweeps across my bottom lip as we kiss, begging for entry. Without so much as a thought, I open my mouth and allow him to thrust his tongue in. I close my eyes, getting lost in the feeling.**

**This is what I want, not Edward, Jacob. Jacob can do this for me; he can make me feel alive, happy, loved. Edward made me feel precious, but not like a jewel, like a piece of glass; something that breaks far too easily but can be forgotten about after time.**

**A sigh comes out through my nose as my hands fist Jacob's short, luscious hair harder.**

**With a grin against my lips, he trails his hands roughly –but not painfully so- from my hips, straight over my ass –squeezing it as he goes causing me to hiss and buck against his crotch- and round to the backs of my thighs.**

**Our tongues fight for dominance as we tug and push against each other's hair and clothes. His firm grip forces my legs from the ground as he pulls them apart and pushes his hips against my own, holding me up against the fridge and forcing a strangled whimper from my lips. I wrap my legs firmly around his back, pulling his hips flush with my own, his erection pulsing against my thigh, searing a hole through my pants.**

**Roughly, I scratch my nails through Jake's hair, scraping across his scalp. His moans show his appreciation. "Oh, Bella…" he groans against my lips. I hum in response, too blissful to care what he's saying. He forcefully shoves his hips against my own, and through his shorts, my pants, and my underwear, I can still feel him hot and hard as he bucks against me over and over. I whimper and whine desperately into his mouth.**

**The one conscious thought that I manage, I say. "Jake, not in the kitchen." I tell him as I pull our lips apart. "Upstairs." I pant as his hungry mouth finds my collarbone. He takes a large step away from the fridge, into the centre of the kitchen. My eyes stay closed as I bury my face in the crook of his neck while he walks towards the stairs. I can feel myself getting wetter with each second that passes as he carries me. His cock strains against his shorts, brushing me in all the right ways as Jake takes the stairs two at a time.**

**I'm thrust into my bedroom doorframe as Jake gets impatient. "Open it!" he snarls into my neck as he bites down almost hard enough to draw blood.**

"**Jake!" I hiss out as the pain brings me pleasure. I take my right hand from his hair and fumble for the handle. Jake's hips start moving against mine.**

**A groan pushes past my lips as my hips thrust back against Jacob's. "The door, Bella..." he says eerily calmly into my skin right before he draws his hips away and smashes me back against the doorframe. I curse many times until I finally find the handle and force it open as quickly as possible.**

**He grunts as he stumbles through my door and tripping onto my bed, me back down, him above me. One of his hands runs an excruciatingly soft trail from thighs, up over my ass and under the back of the hem of my shirt.**

**I claw at his bare back as his hand finally makes contact with my skin. He makes quick work of releasing me and pulling my shirt over my head, the second it's gone, he's back down kissing my neck or biting down on my soft skin.**

**Ten minutes later, neither of us have a single piece of clothing on, we're both breathing in short, sharp pants. "Bells," Jake mumbles, his chocolate brown eyes practically melting in front of me as he looks from my face, down, down, down until he's taken in every inch of me. Unable to find words, I just squeak. "Protection." He mumbles, his face falling. "I don't exactly carry it around in my shorts, and since us wolves are basically breeding machines…" he trails off.**

"**I do." I say before I even think. "I've got some behind my headboard; they're in a paper bag." I tell him, trying desperately to speak as casually as I can.**

**Smirking, he raises an eyebrow as his right hand reaches behind me and pulls the paper bag out from its hiding place. "You've got a bag of condoms hidden behind your bed?" he says, clearly amused.**

**I flush beet red, looking shyly away from his face. "My dad's a cop, Jake, I couldn't exactly leave them in broad daylight." I mumble, my embarrassment showing.**

**He nods, his grin not fading for so much as a second. "Sure, sure, honey." he says. "But, uh… why have you got a bag of condoms?" he asks me, no longer looking at the bag.**

**My skin goes even darker, for what reason I don't know. "Sex ed at school." I grin. He nods, grinning down at me as he pulls a couple of condoms out of the bag. His eyes scan quickly before he tosses them one by one to the side. I raise my eyebrow, smirking slightly.**

"**They're all small." He grumbles, yanking a couple more out. "Small…" he grumbles, his brow creasing. "Small…" his voice deepens as he begins to get a little pissed off. "Small… small… small… extra small… who the fuck wants extra small?!" he throws the last one in his hands across my room before pulling out the last five. I raise an eyebrow as he smirks. "Large… large… extra-large… large… large…" he rumbles, wiggling his eyebrows playfully. I can't help but laugh in what could be an awkward situation for some. Grinning, he rips the package on one of the one's labelled 'large' before pulling the condom out and rolling it a little way. It hits me at the same time as it does him, will it be big enough? An angry snarl ripples through him as the side of it tears. "You've got to be fucking kidding me…" he grumbles, staring at the ripped rubber in his hand. Fear and joy grab my in a death grip as I realise that he's certainly classed as 'extra-large' now, I mean, how big is that? Will he even fit? Is it wrong that I'm more excited now? "Extra-large." He mutters whilst tearing the packet open.**

**I watch in excitement as he rolls the rubber down, over his length to the base, sighing with a lazy grin as he reaches the bottom.**

"**You ready, Bells?" He snarls, pushing me down by my shoulders to hover over me again.**

**The noise that falls from my lips is somewhat shameful as I feel the need to clamp my legs shut. I settle for closing my eyes when I remember that Jake's between my thighs. That of course just sends a whole new wave of heat coursing through me straight down to my core. "Open your eyes." He commands as his right hand lands on my stomach and splays itself across the expanse of skin.**

**I do so quickly, my head snapping up to meet his gaze. "Jake…" I manage to get out, but not trusting myself to get the rest of his name out without messing it up.**

**Grinning wolfishly down at me, he pushes his hand against me, applying an incredibly perfect amount of pressure as he rakes his fingers across my stomach, groaning as I whimper when his forefinger and middle finger meet the apex of my thighs.**

**The blush I feel colouring my body must be more obvious than I thought. I can feel the rumble of Jake's sweet laughter as his finger walk up and down the inside of my thigh. The heat coming from us both feels almost too much, so I reach up and pull his lips down to mine.**

**Despite him being so rough in our earlier kisses, when his lips meet my on this time all I feel is a feathery touch. So light. So very light. "Jake," I whisper against him. He pulls away a little, only enough to look into my eyes. "Please." Is all I say, and he must sense something in my voice, be it desire or desperation, lust or love, I don't know, but it drives him forwards.**

**Just as I feel his finger trace my most intimate area, the worst happens. "Bells, I'm home!" Charlie yells from downstairs.**

**I feel my eyes go wide as a snarl falls from Jake's lips.**

**A howl sounds from the woods, forcing Jake's head up.**

**What the hell is going on?**

"**Bells?" Charlie's voice rings once again.**

**I find myself unable to talk. Is this how it all ends? Will Charlie come up and see us both like this?**

**With one final snarl, Jacob leaps off me, his eyes glowing pure darkness. He's pissed off. "I'll kill her myself." He says, his voice too deep to be my Jacob's. This isn't him, this is his wolf.**

**I still couldn't find my words. All I can do right now is stare at Jake as he leans down and presses a strangely rough yet delicate kiss on my forehead before muttering, "Soon, Honey, soon." And then he's gone. He leaps out of my window buck ass naked without a second glance.**

"**Bells?" Charlie's voice rings a third time. "You home, sweetie?"**

**Shit.**

"**Uh, yeah. Just a second!" I yell, and it finally hits me what's just happened as I scramble off my bed and yank my window and curtains shut before grabbing a dressing gown from the floor and yanking it on.**

**Charlie's heavy feet thud up our creaky stairs until I hear him gently pushing on my door. "Hey, Bells." He says, his tone mournful.**

**I can't believe that I almost had sex with my best friend while my dad was at a funeral. Holy shit.**

"**Hey, Dad," I reply, tying the robe around my middle. "How did everything go?" I ask, smiling sympathetically**

**He shrugs, smiling back a tiny bit. "As well as a funeral can go I suppose." He replies. Slowly, his eyes scan my room, I quickly ramble that I was just getting changed as he notices what I'm wearing and the clothes on the floor. Nodding, he says, "So should I just ignore the condoms?"**

**Shit.**

**Fuck.**

**Shit.**

**Crap.**

**Oh god.**

"**Uh-"**

"**I'll ignore Jake's shorts too." He adds, smirking at me as I go beet red and stammer for an excuse.**

**So, should I carry this on? What do you guys think?**


End file.
